


【授翻/好兆头】沉甸甸的心（CAC无差 甜饼）

by Mary2333



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Pining Idiots, Soft boys being soft, and one time aziraphale realizes why, crowley physically cannot say i love you, five times crowley doesn't say i love you, so he finds a loophole, 大甜饼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333
Summary: 灼烧般的剧烈疼痛、鲜血从嘴边涌出的不堪回忆都让克劳利不敢再将爱这个字眼说出口，但任何人——甚至是上帝本人——都不能阻止他用行动表现出来。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	【授翻/好兆头】沉甸甸的心（CAC无差 甜饼）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's high time that you love me, cause you do it so well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969099) by [mygalfriday (BrinneyFriday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinneyFriday/pseuds/mygalfriday). 



**_沉甸甸的心_ **

**_It's high time that you love me, 'cause you do it so well_ **

* * *

  
  
  
  
堕落这一过程从他身上夺走的远远不止神的恩典、神住在心里带给人的那种安定、又或是原本从里到外温暖着他的荣光。他再也感觉不到上帝了。在他还没有愤怒到对她失去信仰之前，这种感觉就像有人用长矛刺穿了他的胸膛——对方的骤然离开在他身体留下了驱散不去的寒意。随着时间流逝，他慢慢地学会不去在意自己缺少的部分，甚至开始记不清他遗失的东西究竟是什么，直到他遇到了那个长相甜美的东门守卫。  
  
世间第一场雨正在周围淅淅沥沥地下着，他们肩并肩坐在一起，腿悬在墙的一侧。克蠕戾蜷缩在天使向他展开的翅膀下，心里仍然对世界上竟然会有天使向自己提供庇护这件事感到困惑不解。他简直不敢相信自己的运气，居然在这个地方偶遇到了唯一一个还像样点的天使。毕竟他对天堂的记忆所剩无几，其中大多是些长翅膀的混球。  
  
克蠕戾试探地伸出一只手，让雨滴溅落在他的手掌上。雨点砸在皮肤上的感觉冰凉潮湿，他凑近时还能闻到一股清新的泥土气息。  
  
“嗯......” 他好奇地研究着自己的手，看着水珠从掌心和手腕上滑落，“还不坏。”  
  
“真的吗？”天使听起来并没有信服，他小心翼翼地盯着面前的雨。克蠕戾没料到对方会露出这种谨慎的表情。难道天使不都应该无条件崇拜上帝的所有作品么？  
  
天使举起一只手，摸了摸自己那头如光环般散发着柔光的浅金色卷发，小声嘀咕了一句：“我不喜欢它对我头发的影响。”  
  
克蠕戾向他眨了眨眼睛，嘴角缓缓勾起一个愉悦的弧度。他竟然想和这么一个奇怪的存在交上朋友。  
  
为了让对方安心，他说：“哪有，看起来其实还好。” 天使似乎并没有听到他的声音，正忙着伸手试探性地把一缕打湿的卷发试捋到耳后。克蠕戾轻推了他一下。  
  
“呃——你这家伙还没告诉我你叫什么名字呢，天使？”  
  
天使转向他，他的眼睛睁得大大的，脸颊微微泛红。  
  
“哦，我没告诉你吗？ 抱歉，我太失礼了。”他绞着手指，向远处的地平线望去，他们现在只能依稀看到亚当和夏娃在沙地上跋涉的身影。  
  
“你得知道......今天真是很漫长的一天。”  
  
克蠕戾耸了耸肩，发出赞同的声音：“的确。完全可以理解......”  
  
“亚茨拉菲尔。”天使补充道，他看上去仍然有点为自己的失礼感到羞愧。  
  
“亚茨拉菲尔。” 克蠕戾重复着，让对方的名字在舌尖滚动。  
  
天使微微一笑，嘴角流露出一丝自嘲：“很绕口，是不是？”  
  
“还不坏。”克蠕戾也不知道自己是怎么了，安抚这个天使的冲动在那一瞬间占据了他的思想。他轻轻碰了碰亚茨拉菲尔的胳膊，歪着头，冲对方咧嘴一笑。  
  
“我想我会学着爱上它的。”  
  
然后他就失去了说话的力气。突如其来的疼痛瞬间夺去了他的呼吸，如刀刃般尖锐地刺穿了他的心脏，简直就像再次经历堕天一样。仅剩的光明和余温在此刻被抽走，寒冷和黑暗席卷了他，他将再也尝不到爱的滋味——再也不配拥有将爱说出口的能力。克蠕戾蜷缩起身子，嘴里发出一声哀鸣。他的视线变得模糊不清，有那么一会儿，他甚至觉得自己的意识都要从指缝间溜走了。  
  
直到一只温柔的手轻轻地落在他的肩膀上。  
  
“克蠕戾 ？”  
  
意识如潮水般涌回克蠕戾的身体里，疼痛也放松了对他的钳制，直到他渐渐找回呼吸。克蠕戾不再蜷缩，他慢慢直起身子，眨着眼睛试图甩掉那一抹眩晕的感觉。  
  
“你没事吧？”  
  
“我很好，”克蠕戾努力地让自己的声音听起来没有异常，他放松了一点，“对不起。”  
  
“哦，你不需要道歉。” 亚茨拉菲尔松开了手。克蠕戾咬住自己的下嘴唇，忍住想要恳求对方再次触碰自己的冲动。  
  
“有人告诉我发配的这些人类躯壳非常脆弱。也许你是饿了？”  
  
克蠕戾闻言，从喉咙里下意识挤出一声痛苦的呻吟。从堕天之后，他就一直有一种饥饿感。他从来没有像现在这样过——仿佛只要多动一下他的这具躯壳就会被翻个底朝天，裸露出那些因疼痛而抽搐的神经。  
  
“没错，” 他撒了谎，心里恐惧那种疼痛卷土重来，“肯定是这样。”  
  
“让我来。” 亚茨拉菲尔凭空变出一个水果——至少不是苹果，克蠕戾苦中作乐地想——对方脸上挂着阳光般灿烂的微笑，把水果递给了他。天使开心得像自己帮了什么大忙似的。克蠕戾已经不记得最后一次有人愿意帮助他是什么时候了。他接过水果微微点头表示感谢，在天使期待的目光下咬了一口，任由汁液顺着下巴往下流。在将来，他会知道这种水果叫桃子，但现在，他只是静静地嚼着，看着雨落下。每当亚茨拉菲尔不小心碰到克蠕戾的肩膀，他胸口的疼痛就莫名地有所减轻。  
  
  
  
——————  
  
  
  
考虑到克劳利是个恶魔，大约一个世纪之后，某个词被他提及的次数才足够多到让恶魔把词本身和那几乎让他想死的痛楚联系起来。他一般都在亚茨拉菲尔的身边说那个词，这让他花了更长时间才意识到自己不仅仅是在面对着某个眼神温柔、笑容灿烂的金发天使时才说不了那个词——他彻底失去了言说爱的能力。有一次他醉醺醺地在一家小酒馆里对某种酒表达了自己的喜爱，结果接下来的几天他一直在咳血。  
  
当他弄清楚这件事后，那个词几乎被他从他的字典里剔除了，他甚至再也没有尝试过。但他和亚茨拉菲尔相处的时间越长，就越不可能不去想它。灼烧般的剧烈疼痛、鲜血从嘴边涌出的记忆都让克劳利放弃开口说那个词，但任何人——  
  
甚至是上帝本人——  
  
都不能阻止他表现出来。  
  
  
  
【公元前48年】  
  
  
凯撒的人一开始只是点燃了船只，但那几个白痴没有料到火势会蔓延。火焰几乎吞噬了沿途的一切。克劳利意识到图书馆也无法逃脱火苗的舔舐时，他想起了自己遇到过几次的那个傻乎乎的天使。对方喜欢阅读，阅读任何那双柔软的手能摸到的书籍。克劳利几乎每一次都能看到对方身边带着书。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔就在附近的某个地方，他最近一直跟在庞培后面，像是觉得自己能改变什么。几天前，克蠕戾还和他在澡堂偶遇，像朋友一样分享了一瓶酒。凯撒的所作所为很快就会传到天使的耳朵里。如果他知道了，他会崩溃的。克劳利能想象出对方发现那么多顶级的书和卷轴被火焰烧毁时脸上的表情——该死的。  
  
克劳利嘶嘶地咒骂着凯撒、托勒密和任何与这一切有关的人。他费力地跨过火堆，走进正在燃烧的仓库。里面简直是地狱的缩影。对正常人来说，在浓浓的黑烟里待不了多久就会窒息，但克劳利轻松地屏住了呼吸。他眯起眼睛，透过眼前缭绕的烟雾，看到火焰已经蔓过地板，烧上了书架——几秒钟内就把珍贵的卷轴毁得支离破碎。  
  
大火吞噬了所有的东西，到处都是碎片。木梁也被烧得断裂，从上面掉了下来。克劳利险险躲过头顶上一段坍塌下来的天花板。高温使他皮肤发红，血管里的血液似乎下一秒就将沸腾。他咬紧牙关，向最近的架子走去，抓起任何可以抢救的东西。较高的书架大部分还没有被火势波及，于是他的注意力就集中在那些书架上，把一本又一本的书抱在怀里。  
  
火苗慢慢舔舐上恶魔的长袍下摆，烧焦了他披散在肩上的头发，最后他带着足够教育一个小村庄的书籍和卷轴，跌跌撞撞地走出了仓库。克劳利抖抖他头发上的灰，让自己大口呼吸了几口干净的空气，仍然能感觉到身后熊熊燃烧的火焰带来的热浪。  
  
现在已经有一小群人围在着火的大楼前看热闹了，但克劳利对人们的目光毫不在意——直到烟雾从他的视线中消散，他在人群中看到了那头浅金色的卷发。亚茨拉菲尔站在众人面前，看着他在这个世界上最喜欢的地方化为灰烬——这个蠢家伙——他脸上的表情仿佛下一刻他就要冲进火场。他似乎在克劳利看到他的同时也发现了克劳利，并在对方盯着自己的时候招了招手。克劳利想知道他看起来会是什么样子——一个满身煤灰、抱着一堆文学作品的恶魔。有那么一会儿，他甚至担心亚茨拉菲尔会误会他，以为是他放的火。  
  
天使慢慢地向他走去，他试图在短时间内从脑袋里搜刮出一个解释，但又不能让自己听起来像疯子，或者蠢蛋，或者两者皆是。可惜他最后什么也没想到。难道要让他说出羞耻的真相？ _ **着火的时候，我碰巧在附近。我无法忍受你脸上出现难过的表情，所以就冒着被无形体化的风险冲了进去，尽我所能挽救一切。因为我认为你是我最好的朋友。我希望你快乐。而且有时候我还会去想你尝起来是什么味道。**_ 哈，克劳利很确定他宁愿承认自己放火烧了那地方。  
  
幸运的是，亚茨拉菲尔走近时看起来并不像是生气的样子。对方只是用一种克劳利读不懂的眼神看着他把所有的东西都扔到自己脚边。  
  
克劳利掸去手上的灰尘，尘土在空中飞扬，他皱起了鼻子。  
  
“我想你可能会喜欢这些玩意儿。” 他的语气就好像这些书是他刚从市场上买来的，而不是亲自跑到着火的大楼里抢救出来的。  
  
“克劳利......” 亚茨拉菲尔目瞪口呆地盯着他，“你不应该——你本可以——我不知道该——谢谢你。”  
  
克劳利不自在地避开对方的视线。  
  
“别说这个词。我只是没有更好的事情可做。”  
  
恶魔的长袍还在隐隐冒烟，头发里的烟味可能需要几天才能散掉。他的脸也被熏黑了，他知道几小时后他的皮肤就会开始褪皮。但克劳利真的，真的一点也不在乎。因为亚茨拉菲尔正含笑着望向他——那个慢慢绽放的笑容是如此灿烂夺目，幸福祥和，感染力十足。对方的眼角都笑出了细纹，整张脸都该死地闪闪发光。  
  
“好吧。你怎么说都行，” 夜幕渐渐笼罩了这座城市，亚茨拉菲尔脸上仍然笑意不减，“一起吃个便饭？”  
  
克劳利耸了耸肩，他的心脏暗地里狂跳了几下。  
  
“刚好吃得下。”  
  
书和卷轴就这样摆放在他们之间，安然无恙地躺在地上。克劳利感到一股暖流在此刻渗入骨髓，温和而不灼热。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
【公元1348年】**  
  
  
街道两旁高高垒起了死尸。午后的烈日高挂，炙烤着那些尸体。远处的篝火还在燃烧，但焚烧的速度完全赶不上死者庞大的数量。现在肯定已经有成千上万的人丧生了。腐肉焚烧的恶臭弥漫在空中，让人喉咙发痒，不得不用力咳嗽。那些没有生病的人要么躲在家里希望能活过这场瘟疫，要么恍惚地徘徊在街头悲痛欲绝。整条街几乎是静止的，背景充斥着让人无法忽视的哀怨哭声。  
  
在这里，克劳利找到了亚茨拉菲尔。  
  
他跪坐在一个生病的女人旁边。那个女人躺在小巷中间的一条毯子上，亚茨拉菲尔正在用一块软布擦着她额头上的汗水。克劳利听到的最新消息：医生那里已经没有床位了，甚至开始往外赶走病人。他不能为他们做什么。人类即使在鼎盛时期也是如此脆弱。面对这场瘟疫，他们像蝼蚁一样倒下了。按照他们死去的速度，克劳利开始怀疑他们是不是又惹怒了上帝。这一切都带着一种不安的熟悉感，让他想起那场不幸的方舟事件。  
  
克劳利走近亚茨拉菲尔，即使克劳利的影子都笼罩在了他的上方，他也依旧没有抬头。不过，他的肩膀稍微放松了一点，像是知道来者是克劳利，像是知道自己终于可以松一口气。天使用布继续擦拭着地上女人苍白额头上的头发，他说：“我救不了他们。”  
  
克劳利蹲在他身边，叹了口气。  
  
“是的。天使。你救不了他们。”  
  
“我试过了，” 亚茨拉菲尔身体紧绷，像是怕克劳利误会他只是坐在这里虚情假意，“我甚至治好了他们中的一些人，但是——” 他抿紧嘴唇的样子让克劳利意识到这是对方在无声地反对他的上级。  
  
“我被斥责了。”  
  
听出对方话里的受伤和困惑，克劳利眼神闪烁了一下。他自己很久以前就不再相信天堂和地狱有什么不同了，但是当他看到亚茨拉菲尔以这种方式开始明白这一点时，他简直想放火烧掉周围的一切。克劳利盯着亚茨拉菲尔用颤抖的手把布浸回身边的一碗水里，他用力咬了一下舌头，尝到满口的血腥味。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔终于抬起头来，眼睛里的光芒几乎消失了。 目睹如此大规模的苦难对克劳利来说都不是什么好受的事，他无法想象一个本就是被创造出来保护和关爱人类的天使现在会是什么心情。  
  
“明明我有能力，为什么不能去拯救他们？”  
  
克劳利把喉咙里堵塞的感觉咽了下去。  
  
“小心，”他低声说，“问问题对天使来说是件危险的事。最好把它想成......”  
  
他无法让自己说出来，但亚茨拉菲尔接住了话。  
  
“不可言喻的。没错。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔飞快地眨着眼睛，一时间克劳利都担心对方会哭出来。他坐在那里等待天使平静下来，趁着这个机会仔细地打量了一眼对方。他不禁注意到亚茨拉菲尔看起来是多么疲倦。他的卷发软塌塌的，眼睛下面的黑眼圈让脸色变得暗淡无光。对方看上去比平时瘦了很多，脸颊上的苹果肌也褪去了往日的红晕，克劳利一直暗自认为那种淡粉色使对方看起来相当迷人而纯真。天使把双手握成双拳放在膝盖上，由于疲惫而微微颤抖。  
  
克劳利皱了皱眉。  
  
“你这样折磨自己多久了，亚茨拉菲尔？”  
  
“我很好。” 亚茨拉菲尔不在意地挥了挥手，紧咬着嘴唇看着一辆满载尸体的马车从身边驶过，“我必须帮忙。”  
  
克劳利呻吟了一声，单手紧紧地搂上他的肩膀。  
  
“你帮不了他们。上帝甚至不希望你这样做——你自己说过的。” 他把目光投向身旁毯子上的女人，当他发现她紧闭眼睛，胸口没有一丝起伏时，他的怀疑得到了证实。她早就死了。就像她之前和之后因这场瘟疫丧命的所有人一样。  
  
“你快把自己逼疯了。停下吧，天使。”  
  
克劳利没有等亚茨拉菲尔再找个蹩脚的借口继续坐在这里看着更多人类死去。他站起来，把天使也拉了起来。对方一站起来就虚弱地踉跄了几步，好在克劳利及时用手搂住他的腰，稳住了他。  
  
“克劳利，我不能丢下他们——”  
  
“你当然可以，”克劳利不屑一顾的语气让亚茨拉菲尔有点生气，“上帝先那么做的，不是吗？”  
  
对于这个问题，亚茨拉菲尔没有回答。克劳利带着他离开了这个满地尸体、充斥着腐烂味道的地方。天使大半个身体的重量都倚在他身上，除了一开始还有所抗议，之后没有再说一句话阻止克劳利的动作。他们一起穿过荒凉的街道，来到了村子的边缘。克劳利自从来到这里后就一直住在这里。  
  
这里的死亡气息没有那么浓，几乎看不见远处的篝火，只有几缕黑烟在空中盘旋。克劳利领着亚茨拉菲尔进了屋子，打了个响指将门重重关上。这并不是什么特别的地方——只是一个让他在心情不好的时候可以睡觉和吃饭的地方——但它能帮助天使恢复精神。  
  
当他轻轻地把亚茨拉菲尔推向床的方向时，对方再次反抗起来。他站住脚，不让克劳利继续带着他往里走。  
  
“克劳利，你知道我不喜欢睡觉。”  
  
“省省吧，” 克劳利咕哝着，一只手压在对方腰上，想把他再往前推，“我一点也不在乎你是否会因为精疲力竭而直接无形体化。他们要花好长时间才会把你送回人间，我只是不喜欢一个人喝酒。所以你最好在崩溃之前躺下来睡一会儿，天使。”  
  
不确定从什么时候开始，“天使”这个称呼逐渐不再是单纯对亚茨拉菲尔身份的陈述，更像是变成了一种亲昵的称呼。克劳利喜欢这个词在舌尖滚动的感觉，一种喜爱之情溢于言表，而亚茨拉菲尔根本不会注意到。每次恶魔这样说的时候其实都有点小激动，就像侥幸逃脱了某些他应该直面的事情一样令他感到兴奋。没有人能阻止他说“天使”这个词，即使他说这话的时候暗地里有别的意思。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔拘谨地吸了吸鼻子，勉强坐在了床边，仿佛他只是暂时迁就克劳利，一找到机会就会逃走。克劳利转过身，拿起一个大水罐和一只杯子，奇迹般地把温热的水变成了一种更烈的东西。就算他往里加了安眠药，亚茨拉菲尔也会因为身体的疲倦，又或者因为沉浸在对天堂幻想的破灭中而丝毫无法察觉。  
  
“喝吧，” 他把杯子塞到亚茨拉菲尔的手里，眼睛一直盯着天使，直到对方妥协地叹了口气，把杯子举到嘴边，“如果你愿意，你可以睡在这里。”  
  
“我不需要睡觉，” 亚茨拉菲尔喝干杯子里的水，递回杯子时，他的手指在不经意间轻轻蹭过克劳利的手， “我认为上面不会很开心，一旦他们发现我——”  
  
“什么？” 克劳利扬起眉毛，“睡在恶魔的床上？”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔的脸颊泛红，他噘起嘴唇：“没错。”  
  
“只要我没有和你同床共枕，那就不算什么，不是么？” 克劳利饶有趣味地看着亚茨拉菲尔思考这个问题。天使的眼皮已经变得沉重起来，皱着眉飞快地眨了几下眼睛。克劳利用上最诱人的声音，低声说：“就睡一小会儿。没人会注意到的。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔打了个哈欠，放弃抵抗道：“我想我可以让眼睛休息一会儿。就这一次。” 他又眨了眨眼睛，显然是在努力保持清醒，不让自己倒下。  
  
“只要我没有真的睡着，天堂就不会生气。对吧？”  
  
克劳利在一旁郑重其事地点点头。  
  
“很有道理。”  
  
“是啊，我想也是，” 亚茨拉菲尔往床中央挪了挪，想让自己躺得更舒服一点，“注意啊，我就躺几分钟...一眨眼就能跳起来——”  
  
他的声音逐渐减弱，头还没碰到枕头就睡着了。  
  
克劳利静静地凝视着亚茨拉菲尔，看着亚茨拉菲尔睡在他的床上，某种温暖得让人受不了的感觉在他的胸口蔓延开去。他伸出一只手，抚摸着天使苍白的脸颊。亚茨拉菲尔在睡梦中带着幸福的微笑，脸轻轻在他的手心里蹭了蹭。那个被禁止的、美丽的词又一次沉重地挂在克劳利的舌尖。他收回手，叹了口气。  
  
“睡个安稳觉，天使。”  
  
  
  
  
 **  
  
【公元1801年】**  
  
  
克劳利刚得知英国军舰被海盗劫持并征用的消息时，他并没有太在意。虽然他曾经把海盗行为归功到自己身上，并获得了一大笔嘉奖，但自18世纪中期以来，他就没有真正关注过海盗。再过十年左右，这片海域的海盗将几乎绝迹，根本不值得他花时间。他一点都没上心，直到乘客被劫持的消息传到他的耳朵里。  
  
当时克劳利正在西印度群岛做任务，他坐在一家拥挤的酒吧里，因为无趣的诱惑任务和到处都是的朗姆酒而闷闷不乐。他到这儿以后还没喝过一杯像样的酒。在他的左边，几个在码头附近工作的小伙子正在聊远方传来的最新消息。毫无醉意、一脸恼怒的克劳利坐在那里听着他们闲聊，毕竟他也没有别的事可做。  
  
“其他官员都有富裕的家庭，会为了赎回他们而支付多到离谱的金币。”其中一个小伙子说。他醉醺醺地在空中挥舞着杯子以示强调，几乎打到了对面人的脸。朗姆酒溅出他的杯子，滴在肮脏的地板上。  
  
“但有那么一个神经兮兮的家伙——”  
  
“是个贵族，” 另一个小伙子接话，他看起来没他的朋友那么醉，“我打赌他是英国人。”  
  
那个笨手笨脚的年轻人又晃了晃杯子。  
  
“他甚至不肯给家里人写封信索要赎金。从他的穿衣打扮看，他们一家显然非常有钱。但他老是说加百列一个金币都不会给他。”  
  
克劳利不再没精打采地靠在栏杆上，他挺直了身子，胃里抽搐了几下。  
  
“谁是加百列？”  
  
“不知道，一定是他哥哥之类的，”笨手笨脚的年轻人喝光了剩下的朗姆酒，用手背擦着下巴，“他一直在抱怨文书工作、海洋的空气对书籍有多糟糕之类的事。我想如果他不尽快配合他们，他很快就要被逼上跳板了。”  
  
克劳利从牙缝里发出嘶嘶声。亚茨拉菲尔，你这个该死的蠢货。  
  
那天晚上，他偷偷溜到码头，偷了一艘他可以自己搞定的船。虽然他没有一个确切的方向，但几千年都过去了，他闭上眼睛都能找到亚茨拉菲尔。如果让克劳利用语言来描述这种感觉，他也无法准确地说出这种感觉到底是什么——只能说它很温暖又明亮，克劳利离它越近，就越觉得自己到家了。  
  
他给风用了点小奇迹，很快就赶上了亚茨拉菲尔。在黎明破晓的时候，他看到了海盗船。他甚至不用检查就知道自己找对了船——克劳利能感觉亚茨拉菲尔离他非常之近，他几乎可以向空中伸手触摸到对方的光环。  
  
克劳利把船上的一只小船放进水里，然后自己坐了上去，他一边向海盗划去，一边抱怨粗心大意的天使总是让自己陷入麻烦却又不知如何脱身。他脑子里并没有一个确切的计划，尽管他花了一整晚的时间去思考。毕竟他是那种“不管三七二十一，走一步算一步，乐观地希望结果很好”的恶魔类型。  
  
当他在水中穿行时，海浪轻轻地拍打着船舷，咸咸的海风使他的鼻子发痒。风把一阵嘈杂的声音吹进他的耳朵，克劳利抬头一看，看到甲板上到处都是人。他用手指紧抓着船桨，扫了一眼他们的脸，很快从人群中看到了亚茨拉菲尔。  
  
虽然对方的衣服很脏，天知道他在舱底被关了多长时间，但当一个人从头到脚都穿着法国丝绸时，你很容易就能在一群衣衫褴褛的海盗中一眼认出他来。此时一个戴着大帽子的大胡子男人——克劳利猜他就是这艘船的船长——手里正拿着刀威胁天使走向跳板。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔手里拿着一个小包，克劳利知道包里肯定装满了书。他怒气冲冲地拍开指着他的刀刃。  
  
“真的，这完全没有必要。你们知不知道如果我让自己被海盗谋杀了，Gabriel会有多生气？” 当刀尖无情地刺入他的背部时，他叫起来，“发发善心吧，好心的先生们。”  
  
克劳利的小船已经悄无声息地漂到跳板下方，他打了个响指。头顶上那些人愤怒的喊叫声立刻停止了。几英里之内只有船在水里晃荡的吱嘎声和海水冲刷船体的声音。克劳利懒洋洋地靠在他的小船边缘，整个人被逗乐了，他大喊：“天使，他们是海盗。无情无义是他们的中间名。”  
  
整船的海盗都静止了，亚茨拉菲尔挣脱出他们的包围，他探出头看向小船，像一只受惊的小鸟。  
  
“克劳利？” 当他看到克劳利向他挥手时，他的眼睛立刻睁得大大的，脸上绽放出明亮而放松的笑容。这让克劳利觉得自己花一整晚在无尽海洋中寻找对方完全是值得的。  
  
“你在这里做什么？”  
  
“我想我可以试试深海捕鱼，” 恶魔挑起眉，干巴巴地说，“想要一起么？”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔仍然笑容满面，朝着船扔下了他的包。包砰的一声撞到船底，克劳利翻了个白眼。没错，肯定又是书。他把包塞到座位下面，并在亚茨拉菲尔爬下去的时候向他伸出一只手，帮对方在船上安顿下来，免得他们翻船。  
  
近距离看，克劳利发现自己几千年第一次见到这样邋遢的亚茨拉菲尔。天使的衣服又脏又破，脸颊上沾满了污垢，身上还有一股强烈的朗姆酒味儿。他的金发乱蓬蓬的，长到了克劳利从未见过的长度——长得足以遮住对方的前额，甚至垂到了眼睛前面。

亚茨拉菲尔看向克劳利：“谢谢你，亲爱的。”

“Ngk。”

明明是被海盗绑架，他怎么还能看上去那么见鬼的完美？克劳利口干舌燥，徒劳地摸了摸胸口，他感觉胸膛里被什么东西塞得又紧又满，仿佛下一刻心脏就要跳出来，落在亚茨拉菲尔的脚边。也许对方可以把它塞进包里，就放在书旁边，一起妥善保管。也许到那时克劳利就不会再有脱口而出那些只会给他带来痛苦的话的冲动了。

“别提这个词，” 他清了清嗓子，把目光移开，“你准备好了吗？

亚茨拉菲尔点了点头，克劳利啪的一声打了一个响指，解除了时间停滞。一直用刀威胁亚茨拉菲尔的船长发现自己站在了跳板最边缘。在一阵惊慌失措中，他失去了平衡，头朝下栽到了海里。

那人造成的巨大水花朝他们的方向滋了过来，克劳利眨眨眼睛把溅进眼睛里的水里弄出去，嫌弃地咂了一下嘴。

“既然知道自己身处大海，就应该学会小心脚下。怪不得意外找上他。”

“你说的很对，” 亚茨拉菲尔双手合十，笑着看向克劳利，眼神里满是期待，“你带吃的了吗？那艘船上的服务糟透了。”

克劳利再次眨了眨眼睛，变出了一个苹果。 

**【公元1926年】  
**

亚茨拉菲尔已经养成了和他最喜欢的作家见面的习惯，他会让那些人在他收集的所有初版书的封面内签上名，就像小孩子收藏棒球卡一样。他曾与简·奥斯汀一起喝过茶，编辑过比利·莎士比亚的手稿，还与玛丽·雪莱一起抽过烟。克劳利甚至不愿去想对方和讨厌的奥斯卡·王尔德以及那个刻薄的拜伦勋爵之间有什么瓜葛。亚茨拉菲尔最近迷上了《美丽与诅咒》，当他得知克劳利经常与那个姓菲茨杰拉德*的美国人（*弗朗西斯·斯科特·菲茨杰拉德，1922年出版《美丽与诅咒》，同时也是《了不起的盖茨比》的作者）混在一起时，他看向克劳利的眼神里充满了一种纯粹的敬佩。

亚茨拉菲尔并不会经常这样看着他——钦佩、高兴，还有一点点嫉妒。好吧，除了克劳利手上正端着可丽饼的时候。总之，这种拥有亚茨拉菲尔想要的东西的感觉有点奇特。克劳利甚至想就这样沉沦在这种感觉里，就像懒洋洋地裸体躺在丝绸床单上，或者在泡泡浴中啜饮香槟。对克劳利来说，拥有天使想要的东西是一种很久以前被称为傲慢的罪恶。它破开他的胸膛，让他的唇角勾出一个假笑。他甚至宽宏大量地同意分享，诱惑般地对天使提出了那个提议。

可问题是，亚茨拉菲尔接受提议的那一刻，克劳利就后悔了。

斯科特·菲茨杰拉德并不是克劳利见过的最差劲的人，他敢肯定亚茨拉菲尔已经习惯了作家们的糟糕。保护亚茨拉菲尔也不是他的职责。要知道他可是一个恶魔。让天使意识到他最近最喜欢的作家其实是个混蛋这种事，如果一定要说感受的话，他至少应该感到一丝期待。

但是去他妈的，克劳利很久以前就已经接受了自己在亚茨拉菲尔问题上的软弱。他开始害怕这顿晚餐。害怕亚茨拉菲尔脸上甜甜的笑容会因为失望而从脸上消失。克劳利对菲茨杰拉德本来就没有任何幻想。但亚茨拉菲尔绝对会在晚宴的某个时候感到失望。

克劳利站在纽约市顶层公寓的门阶前，对他的同伴低声说：“记住，我反对这样做。”

“如果你还记得的话，来这里一开始是你的提议，”亚茨拉菲尔叹息道，“你总是没完没了地说起他们办的派对。”

“他们的确举办了一个很棒的聚会——杜松子酒，跳舞，在游泳池里狂欢作乐，” 克劳利吸了吸鼻子，忽略了亚茨拉菲尔不感兴趣的目光，“但他们最好少磕点药。否则一切都太过了。”

亚茨拉菲尔站在他身边，手里拿着他觉得最好的一版《了不起的盖茨比》和一瓶葡萄酒，兴奋得甚至踮起脚尖。

“哦，打起精神来吧，克劳利。只是晚餐而已。”

克劳利盯着他，被他那孩子气的热忱迷住了，他没有再提出抗议。

“随你怎么说，天使。”

他们还没来得及再说什么，门就打开了，泽尔达一看见克劳利就欣喜地尖叫起来。她迈步向前，双臂搂住克劳利的脖子，把她的脚抬离地面，整个人几乎都挂在了他身上，丝毫不顾她父母努力灌输给她的社交礼仪。为了不让他们俩倒在地板上，克劳利不得不回抱住她。他拥抱着这个瘦小的女人，弄皱了她的晚礼服和他自己的西装。恶魔越过她的肩膀冲着亚茨拉菲尔咧嘴一笑：“天使，这是——”

“当然是泽尔达·菲茨杰拉德，” 亚茨拉菲尔向他投去温暖而略带恼怒的一瞥，“我知道她是谁，亲爱的。”

泽尔达终于放开了克劳利，把她灿烂的笑脸转向了亚茨拉菲尔，她握住了他的手。

“你好，费尔先生，” 尽管她尽了最大努力，但她浓重的阿拉巴马口音仍然很明显，“我觉得我也已经认识你了。我发誓，安东尼除了你之外几乎不谈别的，蜜糖。”

“他现在还这样吗？”亚茨拉菲尔扬起眉毛。

克劳利怒视着泽尔达的后脑勺，感觉自己的脸颊渐渐发烫。他喉咙里发出一连串不成词的音，最后把双手塞进口袋里说：“她没说错，但她忘了提我一直在谈论你糟糕的穿衣品味。”

泽尔达翻了个白眼，挽住亚茨拉菲尔的胳膊，领着他进门。

“我向你保证，他打心眼里觉得是你挂起了星星*。” _（*think sb. hung the stars：认为某人很特别，是最好的）_

“哦，你搞错了，”亚茨拉菲尔天真地眨了眨眼睛，“这其实是他干的。”

接下来泽尔达一直柔声和天使聊着天，她完全被对方迷住了。毫不意外。

跟在他们后面的克劳利叹了口气。这将是一个漫长的夜晚。

当亚茨拉菲尔遇见斯科特时，不出所料地将注意力全放在了对方身上。他上前和他握手，滔滔不绝地谈论对方的作品，但克劳利很清楚，泽尔达·菲茨杰拉德才是那个完全讨天使喜爱的人。她总是这样——用她的精神和热情，她有自己独特的方式让最无聊的事情听起来乐趣十足。如果有机会展现的话，她的智慧和洞察力完全可以超过她的丈夫。只要泽尔达在房间里，没有人会真正看到斯科特。这可能就是她丈夫对她如此不满的原因。

斯科特在整个晚餐期间都在不停地喝酒，他设法在谈话中扮演了一个活跃的角色。在他没有情绪化的时候，他几乎可以和他的妻子表现得一样迷人。克劳利现在已经习惯了这个人反复无常的性格，他一直留意着即将出现的麻烦，但一切似乎......都很好。有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己真的能让亚茨拉菲尔和他喜欢的作家度过一个愉快的夜晚。

然而——

“哦，我亲爱的。你一定要让我看看你的一些作品，” 亚茨拉菲尔握着对泽尔达的手，朝她鼓励地微笑着，“我不知道你自己也是个作家。”

泽尔达向他挥了挥手中的香烟，朝空中吐出一个烟圈。

“现在还不是很多，”她耸耸肩说，“但我希望有一天能让斯科特或某个出版商看一看。”

“她还会画画和跳舞，”斯科特说着，把手伸到桌子对面，握住了她的手，“她是一个兴趣广泛的女人，我的泽尔达。”

泽尔达朝他笑了笑。

斯科特眨了眨眼睛，紧紧握住她的手。

“不幸的是，她没有什么才华，但我认为她太漂亮了，完全可以弥补这点。”

微笑从泽尔达的唇边消失，她猛地抽回手放在膝盖上，又缓缓地吸了一口烟，眼睛闪闪发光。

“对你来说还不够漂亮。” 她说，克劳利从她的声音中听出了决定性的暗示。他做了个鬼脸。这个愉快的夜晚到此为止了。他身上作为恶魔的部分欢欣鼓舞。但已经注定属于某个天使的那一部分发出了一声失望的叹息。

“但我想你更喜欢有男子气概的，是不是，亲爱的？”

斯科特僵住了，脸色涨得通红，丑态百出。

“你怎么敢——”

当他向前冲去，想要对妻子动手时，时间似乎慢了下来。克劳利可以选择插手或者不插手这件事。他忍不住瞥了亚茨拉菲尔一眼。对方嘴唇紧抿，眯起眼睛，仿佛突然间又变成了从前的那个守卫。在那一瞬间他看起来已经准备好冲到他们中间，保护泽尔达不受伤害。感谢宇宙，幸好天使早就失去了那把火焰剑，否则克劳利确信亚茨拉菲尔现在就会挥舞着它冲上去。

看在基督——撒旦——随便什么人的份上，克劳利爱他。这句话从来没有像现在这样挤压他的舌尖，仿佛如果他不说出来，他就会被这股力量撕成碎片。但说出那些话对他们俩都没有任何好处。亚茨拉菲尔如今不需要剑了。这就是为什么克劳利在他身边。

恶魔手腕轻轻一动，离斯科特最近的桌子上就有蜡烛闪烁起火苗，刚好点燃了对方的袖子。发现自己着火后，男人惊讶地大喊大叫，踉踉跄跄地从妻子身边退了回来。他看起来像个十足的白痴，一边咒骂一边挥舞着手臂，尖叫着要一壶水。当泽尔达跳起来帮他扑灭袖子上的火焰时，亚茨拉菲尔却一动都不动。相反，他放松地坐回椅子，看着桌子对面的克劳利，眼中流露出感激之情。

****

**【公元2019年】**

直到他坐在一辆开往伦敦的牛津巴士上，亚茨拉菲尔坐在他身旁，身上仍散发着一丝圣火的气味，克劳利才私下里承认，他对世界末日的定义可能与其他人大不相同。对其他人来说，世界末日的开始是在塔德菲尔德的一个空军基地，四个孩子与天启四骑士对峙的那一刻。但对克劳利来说，当他坐在苏活一家失火的书店的地板上时，一切都结束了。

他把酒瓶举到唇边，凝视着窗外，大口地灌了一口酒。他和亚茨拉菲尔在等公共汽车的时候，‘突袭’了塔德菲尔德的一家商店。克劳利偷了酒，还给亚茨拉斐尔带了一些燕麦饼干。他知道亚茨拉菲尔想吃东西的时候总是会很暴躁。亚茨拉菲尔对这种非法闯入表现得大惊小怪，执意在离开时往柜台上留下了一大笔钱来弥补他的罪行。

天使似乎很喜欢这些燕麦饼干。在巴士慢慢驶向伦敦的期间，他一直在克劳利身旁愉快地咀嚼着这些小饼干。每次司机急转弯时，亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀都会无意间碰到克劳利。这给了克劳利对方就在身边的真实感，让他确定自己不是出现了幻觉。之前他在酒吧里借酒浇愁，看到亚茨拉菲尔出现在眼前的时候曾一度以为他只是自己的想象。

克劳利听着身旁的天使每吃一口就享受地“嗯”一声，心想： **我差点就失去他了。** 今天有好几个小时他都以为亚茨拉菲尔死了。他以为自己再也没办法去亚茨拉斐尔的书店里，等着对方邀请他喝茶，或者在书店营业时间里懒洋洋地躺在长椅上，听天使劝说顾客不要买他的书；他以为他再也听不到当自己在市中心开着宾利超过90码时，对方发出的那些惊恐的声音；他以为他再也看不到亚茨拉菲尔在任何一家餐厅坐在他对面一边品尝一块特别好吃的蛋糕，一边在椅子上享受扭动身子；克劳利以为他再也见不到天使脸上能让他觉得自己仿佛从未堕天的灿烂笑容了。

在他想着自己再也无法挽回这些东西之后，天使又回到了他的身边，他简直如释重负。但对方依旧是不安全的，还不能掉以轻心。他们的处境依旧危险。天堂和地狱的威胁仍然迫在眉睫，像乌云一样笼罩着他们。但是现在，克劳利几乎已经筋疲力竭了，而亚茨拉菲尔温暖而熟悉的重量正靠在他的身上，足以让他放心对方不会去任何远离自己的地方。

他觉得自己很幸运。如果亚茨拉菲尔坚持要去住酒店而不是他在梅菲尔的公寓里，克劳利不确定自己会做出什么事来。他有种预感，绝对是些有失尊严或者尴尬的事。从今天起，他再也不想让亚茨拉菲尔离开他的视线。对方总喜欢让自己陷入绝对糟糕的麻烦里，这让克劳利非常焦虑。

他又喝了一大口酒，把这个想法推到一边。亚茨拉菲尔没事。他们会回到克劳利的住处，一起喝更多的酒，希望能早点弄明白艾格尼丝·纳特最后的那则预言。天使很喜欢街角的那家印度餐馆，克劳利可以从那订个外卖，也许还能引诱对方看几集《Great British Bake Off*》（*真人秀《英国家庭烘焙大赛》 )。天使每次看到保罗 · 好莱坞对参赛者太苛刻时，都会紧张地绞动手指，发出叹息。

如果克劳利在这个宇宙能有足够的主角光环，床又够大，足够两个人睡，亚茨拉菲尔可能会不忍心克劳利去睡沙发。克劳利想象着爬上自己平时空荡荡的床，和亚茨拉菲尔一起抵足而眠的情景。天使可能会穿着柔软的格子呢睡衣，在床头灯的灯光下看书。之前地狱般的日子已经结束了，一想到可能会迎来的家庭生活——那种亲密关系，克劳利就感觉有什么东西梗塞在了喉咙里。

就在这时，天使柔软的手轻轻地触碰了克劳利，而不是他手中紧紧握着的酒瓶，这让恶魔放弃了在他脑袋盘旋了好一会儿的想法——把亚茨拉菲尔永远关在他位于梅菲尔的公寓里，并在那里刻上蕴含恶魔力量的符文用以加固，彻底确保天使的安全。克劳利疲倦地眨着眼睛，把视线从窗口收回来，低头看向自己的手。亚茨拉菲尔握住了他，把他们的手指紧紧地扣在了一起。

有那么一会儿，克劳利想知道自己是不是醉到产生幻觉了。他慢慢地将目光从握着他的温暖的手上移开，目瞪口呆地看向亚茨拉菲尔。如果他真的产生幻觉，他希望看到一些可笑的东西——比如亚茨拉菲尔长着一个小丑鼻子，或者一只色彩斑斓、满是异国情调的鸟在他的头上做窝。但天使像往常一样一本正经地坐在他身旁。对方盯着自己的膝盖，脸颊上微微泛红，衣服上还粘着饼干屑。克劳利并没有产生幻觉。

他的胸膛顿时被某种情绪塞得满满的。恶魔脆弱的人类躯壳太过渺小，容纳不了他心里所有的爱。

该死的，他爱亚茨拉菲尔。

他太爱他了。他想说出来，即使这意味着他得忍受疼痛、疾病和苦难——他只是想让天使听到。他想举起此刻与自己紧握的那只柔软的手，放到唇边，虔诚地在对方指节上烙下一个又一个的亲吻。他想把自己另一只手里的酒瓶扔下，让自己爬到亚茨拉菲尔的膝盖上，像他还是伊甸园里的一条蛇时想的那样把对方缠起来。

克劳利觉得自己浑身充满了爱、崇拜和无望的奉献，他甚至幻想着自己这副人类躯壳在这一刻裂开，在亚茨拉菲尔穿着牛津鞋的脚上倾吐出所有令他尴尬的感受。

但经过六千年的修行，他把这一切都吞了回去，只是捏了捏对方柔软的手——那只正信赖地握着自己的手。

一次。  
两次。  
三次。  
 ** _  
我。爱。你。_**

亚茨拉菲尔冲着他微微一笑，用拇指在克劳利的指关节上轻轻划过。克劳利用他疲惫的身体里剩下的全部力量祈祷，也许天使能理解他说不出来的那些话。

****

**【依旧是2019年】**

克劳利能说出很多关于亚茨拉菲尔的事情——对方经常在读到好书时忘记呼吸；他对美食情有独钟，但让他炒个鸡蛋他都能烧了厨房；他是充满爱和怜悯的造物，有时候却非常记仇，像是把它当成了一项奥林匹克项目；没有什么能让他相信林-曼努尔·米兰达（*Lmm聚聚，美国演员、作曲家、制作人，代表作汉密尔顿）不是在上帝授意下秘密工作的——不管怎样，克劳利得承认天使总是遵守他的诺言。

在圣詹姆斯公园中央的一棵树荫下，克劳利心满意足地躺在野餐毯子上，默默地将曾经的伤心往事一笔勾销。

【你对我来说太快了，克劳利。】对方曾经这样说。

  
但天使也给他了一个承诺——一个让他坚持至今的承诺：也许有一天亚茨拉菲尔会不那么害怕被人看见和一个恶魔在一起。

而此刻，他们就出现在了这里，一起吃着迷你三明治，喝着从保温杯里倒出的茶。

今天的公园很安静，克劳利能听到远处鸭子微弱的叫声。在他们头顶上，树叶随着夏日的微风飒飒作响。他闭上眼睛，沐浴着透过树枝洒下来的阳光。秋天很快就要来了。克劳利想知道亚茨拉菲尔是否会想在10月份去一趟塔德菲尔德。他想不出比和反基督者一起度过万圣节更好的主意了。

他正要提起这件事，却听到亚茨拉菲尔在他旁边的毯子上坐了起来。克劳利睁开一只眼睛瞥了对方一眼，看着身旁人一本正经地把马甲弄平，摆正领结。克劳利已经很了解这个天使了。他意识到对方有话要说，于是暂时把公路旅行的想法搁置一边，准备之后再提。克劳利再次闭上眼睛，等待着对方开口。

亚茨拉菲尔小声地清了清嗓子，整个人明显犹豫不决。克劳利忍住想要偷笑的冲动。他克制住嘴角的弧度，想知道在他们经历了这么多之后，到底还有什么是这个天使不确定的。也许他也在考虑去塔德菲尔德，认为自己会不同意？也许他想要吃最后一个覆盆子蛋糕，认为这样说可能有点不礼貌？也许经过一番深思熟虑，他终于要承认格子呢其实并不那么时尚？

“我无法想象这些年来我一直是如此的迟钝。”亚茨拉菲尔终于在克劳利得出更加荒谬的猜测之前打断了他。他的声音很轻柔，语气有些颤抖，就像他很害怕自己将要说出来的话。克劳利再次好奇地睁开了眼睛。亚茨拉菲尔僵硬地坐在他旁边，焦虑地交叉起双手。

“但在过去几周发生了那么多事之后，我觉得有必要把它说出来。”

克劳利扬起眉毛，沉默而困惑地示意对方继续。

亚茨拉菲尔咬着嘴唇，飞快地瞥了他一眼。

“我真的非常爱你，克劳利。” 他转动着小指上的戒指，没有注意到克劳利逐渐失去血色的脸，“比我应该的多得多。”

克劳利一言不发地盯着他，慢慢地直起身子。

“你......什么？”

“你知道吗？你用了那么多理由来说服我和你一起拯救这个世界，”亚茨拉菲尔继续说着，好像没有看到对方脸上惊愕的表情，“但我真正需要的理由其实只有一个，一个你从未费心提及的理由——为了你。你也是这个世界的一部分，克劳利。所以我当然想保护它——哪怕只是为了不与你分离。”

“Ngk。”克劳利摇了摇头，脑子里一片空白。这么多年来——几百年几千年过去了——他从来没有想过，自己真的能从亚茨拉菲尔口中听到这些话。而他却不能该死地回应一个相同的字眼。他想大喊。他是如此迫切地想要回应。所以他做好准备，开始了尝试：“亚茨拉菲尔，我——” 胸中顿时传来一阵刺痛。克劳利被这份疼痛压得透不过气来，用一只手捂着他痉挛的心脏。他透过牙齿发出嘶嘶声。

“该死的。”

亚茨拉菲尔在他面前低下头，眼睛里的光芒瞬间消散了，脸颊上可爱的红晕也开始褪色，他局促地绞着双手。

“哦......” 天使颤抖地叹了口气，勉强笑了笑，“所以我弄错了，是不是？”

“不，等等。天使——” 克劳利下意识地伸出手，紧紧抓住亚茨拉菲尔，不让他转身或者直接站起来离开他。他的胸口依旧疼痛，像圣水一样灼烧着他，但他强迫自己无视那种痛苦。痛苦最终总会退去的。他更担心亚茨拉菲尔也会这样退出他的生活。

“我不能说你想让我说的话。”

亚茨拉菲尔点了点头，就像他经常用来回应加百列的那种表情——宽容中带着自嘲，就像他觉得自己不配得到比现有更多的东西一样。克劳利讨厌自己。也讨厌天堂、加百列和全能者本身。他们从他那里夺去了一切，让他不得不伤害亚茨拉菲尔。

“没关系，”天使说，几乎不能维持脸上的笑容，“我能理解。”

“不，你真的不明白。” 克劳利猛地转过去面对着亚茨拉斐尔，整个身子几乎都要探到对方的那一半毯子上。他没有放开他的手，力气大到足以吓住对方，让对方怔怔地看着他。

克劳利透过墨镜绝望地凝视着亚茨拉斐尔。

“我需要你仔细听我说，天使。你听见了吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔瞪大眼睛。

“好吧。”

“你刚才说的——关于......你对我的感受，”克劳利舔了舔嘴唇，磕磕绊绊地说着，“我不能说出来。我的意思是，我生理上做不到。这种能力......在我堕天的那刻起就被夺走了。”

“你——” 亚茨拉菲尔摇摇头，皱起眉头。他抓住克劳利的手，手指几乎在恶魔皮肤上留下印子。

“你试过吗？”

“我当然试过，”克劳利自嘲道，“永远不会有好结果，相信我。”

亚茨拉菲尔重重地吞咽了一口唾沫，看起来愈加心烦意乱了。

“发生了什么？”

”有点疼。” 克劳利把目光移开，耸了耸肩。他有种感觉，深入谈论细节只会让天使脸上的表情变得更糟。克劳利不喜欢对方脸上出现那种神情，也不愿意让这场对话变得更加复杂。

“有时候会让这副身体生病。吐过几次血。”

亚茨拉菲尔吓坏了，他把颤抖的嘴唇抿在一起。

“所以，你永远不能......爱我。”

克劳利呻吟着，从脸上摘下他的眼镜，扔到毯子上，让亚茨拉菲尔能够看清他的眼睛。

“去他妈的，天使。我当然——” 他猛地闭上嘴，咬紧牙关，把某些话硬塞进喉咙。现在把一口血喷在他们的野餐毯子上完全于事无补。

“我不能说不代表我没有感觉。”

亚茨拉菲尔热切地看着他，睁得大大的眼睛里燃起了希望。

“真的吗？”

克劳利坐起来，膝盖紧紧地贴着胸口。他胳膊交叉搁在膝盖上，一只手捂住了脸。

“人类是很不错，但我并不是为了他们才想要拯救这个星球。我这么做的初衷只是因为我不能想象见不到你的日子。我没有去半人马座阿尔法星，因为......因为如果你不在这个‘上帝保佑’的世界，活过末日也就没有意义了。” 他气呼呼地发出一声缺乏幽默感的笑声，喉咙阵阵发烫。

“你......天使，你是我的一切。”

亚茨拉菲尔无言地凝视着他，嘴唇微微张开，面颊再次泛起红晕，他静静地坐着。

克劳利叹了口气，用手挠了挠头发：“很抱歉，我不能说那个词。你这么轻易地告诉我，而我只能——”

“你安慰了一个因为送出火焰剑而不安的天使。”

克劳利吃了一惊，把一直盯着自己膝盖的视线上移，发现亚茨拉菲尔正用期冀的眼神望着自己。他只好小心翼翼地承认：“好吧，我只是不希望你为此感到难过。”

亚茨拉菲尔微笑着望着对方。他缓缓绽放的笑容是那么光芒四射，随着他说话的同时变得愈加耀眼。

“我们还没有真正成为朋友的时候，你就跑进着火的大楼为我救出那些书。你不止一次把我从海盗，纳粹和法国大革命之类的麻烦里救了出来。你叫我天使，就像别人说我爱你一样。”

**被抓包了** 。克劳利感觉自己的脸颊烫得厉害，但亚茨拉菲尔继续说着，没有给他喘气的时间，天使的笑意简直溢出眼底。

“你曾经放火烧了弗朗西斯·斯科特·菲茨杰拉德，就因为我看起来很沮丧。”

克劳利低下头小声嘀咕：“反正他是个蠢材。”

“亲爱的。” 亚茨拉菲尔低声唤他，然后吻了上去。

克劳利觉得自己全身都因为震惊而僵硬了。对方柔软的嘴唇就这样贴了上来，那双温柔的手捧住了他的脸颊。他无助地靠着对方的手，一动不动，太担心自己会吓跑亚茨拉菲尔。但天使似乎完全没有怯场逃跑的念头，他用拇指摩挲着克劳利的颧骨，在恶魔嘴角留下了一个个甜蜜的吻。克劳利颤抖着攥住亚茨拉菲尔大衣的袖子，一声可怜的呜咽卡在他的喉咙里，直到亚茨拉菲尔凑过去再次正式地吻住了他。

当他们结束这个吻后，亚茨拉菲尔开口：“我真是个老傻瓜。我以为我今天够勇敢了，但是......早在我找到勇气之前，你就已经告诉过我了。” 

他歉意地用鼻尖抵上克劳利的鼻子，嘴里发出的小声叹息让对方浑身颤抖。

“对不起，我一直没听见。”

克劳利大口呼吸，试图咽下梗塞在喉咙里的异物感，但他没有成功。不管他怎么尝试，一股刺痛的酸涩都爬上了他的眼睛。那种终于被理解的解脱感几乎把他淹没。他把脸埋进亚茨拉菲尔柔软温暖的手掌里，沉浸在对方手上那股旧羊皮纸的味道里。

“没关系，”他低声喃喃，“只要你现在听见就行。”

“我亲爱的克劳利，”亚茨拉菲尔说，他的笑容耀眼得令人目眩，“此时此刻在我耳中它是世界上唯一的声音。”

**_我爱你。_**

克劳利的思绪彻底被这三个字占据。

_**我爱你。我爱你。** _

故事的最后，亚茨拉菲尔听见了。

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的絮絮叨叨：
> 
> 感谢作者带来这篇情感细腻的文❤️
> 
> 原作的名字“It's high time that you love me, cause you do it so well” 出自Vance Joy的《I'm with you》。因为太长了，就采纳了列表的建议，用“沉甸甸的心”作为标题。我第一眼看见这个名字就被击中了，脑海里有了画面：一棵死气沉沉、没有叶子甚至遍布焦痕的树，唯独在枝头结出了一个红彤彤的苹果。个头饱满的果实压弯了树枝，它的色彩是如此鲜活，给整副画面带来了生气，就像闯入克劳利心中的天使，点亮了他的整个世界。
> 
> Can I hear a wahoo？：）


End file.
